


Tonight

by mansikka



Series: A Soulmate's Scrawl [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels the telltale tickle of a message being etched into his skin, and hears his own voice catch mid-instruction giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Because... why wouldn't they do this?

Dean feels the telltale tickle of a message being etched into his skin, and hears his own voice catch mid-instruction giving.

It's on his hipbone, so he knows it will probably be no more than a circle around the hickey he'd sucked into Cas' skin late last night. But it's enough to make him curl his fingers around the edge of his desk and hold on tight, and try to rein in his focus on the class in front of him.

Dean starts his Instruction Checking Questions to make sure the students know what he wants them to do: it's a technique he learned years ago when he'd volunteered as an English language teacher down in Nicaragua one summer, but he's found it works just as effectively in a regular classroom.

At his, “Are you working in pairs or on your own?”, Dean feels another itch, like a kiss just below his hip.

His, “What mediums are you absolutely  _ not _ going to use to express yourself for this piece of work?”, is met with another fluttering sensation, this time to his stomach.

And his, “What are suitable bribes to offer Mr Winchester if you make a mess of your workstation yet again, and I have to buy the cleaning crew here coffee just to get them to come in the room?”, there is what feels like another kiss; also to his stomach, but much, much lower.

Dean swallows awkwardly and looks down at the soft scratching now at his wrist, reads,

_ tonight _

and breathes out shallowly to steady himself, before he can continue.

This is a game he and Cas have been playing for a while now, writing little distracting messages to each other throughout the day, with the promise of what's to come when they're together, and alone, as soon as is possible.

It's a little more tilted in Cas' favour, since he works for himself, never has a group of 20+ teenagers staring back at him as though ready to pounce at the slightest sign of weakness, and the most he's suffered at the end of one of Dean's distractions was almost upending his coffee into his lap in his favourite cafe and having a passing waitress reach out to steady his hand.

Her eyes had glanced over his forearm at the amendment Dean had made to his suggestion for dessert, grown wide with embarrassment, and she had scuttled away before she could even see the touch of blush to Cas' cheeks.

Not that he'd chastised Dean for it; quite the opposite in fact.

When Dean's class ends what feels like several years later, his first stop is the privacy of a toilet stall to inspect himself.

He smiles at the expected circle on his hipbone and what he thinks is supposed to be a pair of lips beneath it lower on his hip. His smile widens as his fingers brush over his stomach; the scrawl there looks like it is supposed to be a row of teeth.

Dean sucks his lip into his mouth and bites back a soft moan at the mark lower on his stomach that is little more than a line drawing of a tongue; Cas is no artist, but he's given Dean a visual with these small sketches that makes it hard for him to tuck himself back in when he's finished there in the stall.

When he's back at his desk waiting for his next class to arrive, Dean traces over Cas' solitary word on his wrist and hums to himself, before underlining it a couple of times and adding a lopsided winking face and a kiss.

  
  



End file.
